


Gotta Be Somebody

by MusicReject



Series: Song Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs to take better care of himself, Also I'm watching Lin on SNL and he just dabbed, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I don't get tags, I'm Sorry, I'm lactose intolerant and this is extremely cheesy, Laurens and Hamilton are so cute, Laurens is a cutie, M/M, diner, first fanfic, i love them, like teeth rotting fluff, non binary lafayette, they're only in a scene but that explains the pronoun usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicReject/pseuds/MusicReject
Summary: 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone caresSomeone to love with my life in their handsThere's gotta be somebody for me like that'Cause nobody wants to go it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they're not aloneThere's somebody else that feels the same somewhereThere's gotta be somebody for me out there





	1. Straight Off The Silver Screen

Alex looked over at his, scratch that their, couch and rolled his eyes fondly at the sight of John curled up the cushions, wrapped up in their comforter. “John,” he said, pushing back from his desk, papers falling to the floor, “you know you can go to bed, right?”

John looked up at him, stray curls falling from his ponytail into his face, “I know. But you’re still up so I’ll stay awake too.”

Alex chuckled and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him and pushing back the stray curls, “John, if you stay awake every time I stay awake, you’ll never sleep. You need to sleep more than I do.”

It was John’s turn to roll his eyes, “I beg to differ, Alex. I’m alright with staying up until you’re done with… whatever you’re working on.”

“I’m working on this case research report for Washington.” The fire in his eyes burned brighter, “I’m going through the evidence that has, so far, been presented throughout the case. My money’s on the fact that they’re definitely hiding something. This guy has been completely clean up until this and I’m confident that he didn’t it. Washington’s on my side but we need something to prove that he didn’t do it. If it’s good enough, then it’ll be presented in court next week.”

“Alex,” John said, slowly sitting up and shrugging off the comforter, “I’m sure it’s already good enough and you’re going to blow the jury away. How long have you been working on it?”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it, “… two days.”

“I think it’s definitely time to get some sleep.”

“Just a few more minutes okay? I’m almost there, I can feel it. I promise I won’t collapse this time.” Alex said, standing up and making his way back to his desk, picking up the fallen papers on his way.

John laughed and wrapped the comforter back around him. Staring at Alex he slowly got lost in the thoughts of how the two finally met after weeks of Lafayette trying to get them together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_John worked quietly, flipping through stacks of paperwork that were placed next to him hours ago. He ignored the commotion to his right, knowing that after weeks of working in the ER you only go when you’re called so you don’t risk getting in the way._

_So when he heard his name over the intercom, he was a little surprised._

_“Nurse Laurens to Triage. Nurse John Laurens to Triage.”_

_He immediately got up from the desk and bolted to Triage to be greeted by a frantic Lafayette._

_“Laf!” He called, rushing over to them and gently grabbing their shoulder, “What’s going on? Are you okay? Is Herc okay?”_

_Laf sniffled and nodded, “Oui, Mon ami. I am fine, Herc’s fine. Mon petit lion is not so fine. He’s been working so much lately and he needed to eat. I… I made him join us at King’s Diner for some food and… and he collapsed. I couldn’t.. I couldn’t wake him up, John! Hercules promised he wasn’t dead but.. but it’s all my fault, isn’t it? I should have just let him be and he would be fine.” Lafayette spoke quickly, tears pouring down their cheeks faster and faster._

_John quickly pulled his friend into a hug and rubbed their back gently,”Shhh Laf… it’s going to be fine. He might have been dehydrated or anything could’ve been the problem. It is NOT your fault. You probably helped him in the long run.” He pulled from his friend, “Are you okay?”_

_Lafayette nodded and rubbed their eyes, “I’m okay.” They sniffled, “Will you promise to update me as much as you can on little Alex?”_

_John’s eyes widened, “Alex? Is that the guy you’ve been trying to get me to meet?”_

_Laf nodded and laughed, “Don’t look so pale, mon ami. Alex is a good man. Please update us though. He doesn’t know many people in New York and he hasn’t mentioned any family.”_

_John sighed and rubbed his face, “Laf, that’s against hospital rules. I can’t break confidentiality unless you’re his family.”_

_Lafayette, eyes wide and tear filled, grabbed John's arms, “Please John. He doesn’t have any family. I just want to know that he’s okay.”_

_“Okay, okay. I’ll do what I can. Are you going to be staying in the waiting room?”_

_Lafayette nodded, “I cannot leave petit lion. Hercules is parking the car and will be inside any minute.”_

_John nodded, “okay. Just sit down and take deep breaths. Everything’s going to be fine. I’m going to check on your friend-"_

_“Alex,” Lafayette interrupted._

_“I’m going to check on Alex.”_

_John parted ways with Lafayette and went back into the rooms. As he walked down another white sterile hallway he heard shouting._

_“At least let me have my computer! I need to finish working!”_

_“Mr. Hamilton, working got you into this mess!”_

_The rest of the conversation was cut short when the door swung open and a frazzled nurse rushed into the hallway, nearly running into John._

_“Everything okay in there?” John asked, barely refraining from laughing._

_From the look that Martha sent him, he could tell that she knew._

_“Everything is NOT okay. That patient will be the death of me.” She handed him the clipboard, “you take care of him. Maybe he’ll listen to you.” She stomped down the hallway and John finally let himself laugh._

_He pulled himself together and walked into the room, flipping through the papers attached to the clipboard; “Okay, Mr. Hamilton-"_

_“Alexander, or Alex.”_

_John looked up and oh. “What?”_

_He looked nervous, “I mean… my name’s Alexander. My friends call me Alex though. Well, Lafayette calls me “petit lion” and I’m not sure why. Well, I mean, I know what it means but I’m not sure why he calls me that. Anyway, Mr. Hamilton isn’t… I’m not a lawyer yet. I know that it might not make any sense but I want to wait until I’m a lawyer for people to start calling me Mr. Hamilton. The name sounds important and I want… I want to wait until I’m important to use it.” His eyes went comically wide, “I’m rambling. I’m so sorry. My name’s Alexander. Or Alex. You pick.”_

_John felt himself grin. ‘Alexander fits him.’ He thought to himself. Shoulder length brown hair and eyes the colour of the coffee he drank not even ten minutes ago. The name fits a man who is going to be more important than he thinks. A man who will change the world. Definitely an Alexander._

_“Are you okay?” Alexander asks him, eyes full of concern._

_John waved the question away, “Sorry, just got lost in thought. I should be asking you that question, Alexander.” He watched as the man smiled as Alexander rolled off his tongue._

_“Please don’t. I’m okay, I honestly don’t even know why I’m here. I should be working.” Alexander replied, trying to get out of the obviously uncomfortable bed._

_John stopped him, “Nope sorry. You’re not leaving. Lafayette told me you collapsed. After looking at your papers, you’re dehydrated and malnourished. So obviously, you’re not taking care of yourself.”_

_Alex scowled and John immediately wanted him to smile again, “It’s not my fault. I just forget. I promise to eat more if you let me go home.”_

_John shook his head, “Not my call, Alexander. Now, you’re going to sit back in that bed and you’re going to let the doctors do their job. The quicker you let that happen, the quicker you’ll get to go home and finish you’re work. AFTER you get some rest.”_

_“I don’t have time to rest!” Alex spoke up quickly, “I have to get this paper done!”_

_“When’s it due?”_

_“In 2 weeks,” He replied, looking sheepish, “But it has to be perfect!” He quickly said before John could get a word out in reply._

_John shook his head, laughing quietly to himself, “Okay. I’ll make you a deal.”_

_At his words, Alex perked up immediately. “What kind of deal?”_

_“If you let the doctors do what they need to do, I’ll let Lafayette bring you ONE textbook. Two if you don’t give the doctors any trouble.” John said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and staring Alexander down._

_Alexander quickly settled into the bed and smiled innocently up at John, “go on. Go get your doctors.”_

_John actually threw his back and laughed at Alexander’s words and when he finally settled down he saw the soft smile Alexander wore, “Okay. I’ll go get them. I’ve got ears everywhere Alexander!” John said, only vaguely threatening and even then it sounded more like a joke than an actual threat._

_As he was leaving the room Alexander spoke up, “Wait! What’s your name?”_

_John looked back at him and smiled, “John. John Laurens.”_

_He only laughed a little bit when, an hour later, the doctors told him that Alexander was the definition of an angel and gave him a note that contained the name of two books. He’ll deny it if anyone says that he blushed when he looked at the bottom of a note and saw the hasty scrawl of a phone number._  
_Obviously he kept his end of the deal and told Lafayette to get Alexander’s requested books. And if he saved Alexander’s number with the heart and books emoji then… nobody needs to know._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Earth to John. Is anybody there?”

John looked up to see Alexander’s smiling face in front of his. “Hey,” he cleared his throat, “Are you done?”

Alexander shrugged, “Not really… but I’m willing to take a break for you. Plus you looked like you were on a different planet and I didn’t want you to leave me behind.”

John laughed and pulled him down next to him, “Alex, I could never leave you behind.”

Alex put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, “that’s good to know. What were you thinking about anyway?”

John adjusted their positions until they curled up in each other’s arms and face to face, “When we first met actually.”

Alexander hummed and prompted him to continue, running a hand gently through John’s curls.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way but it kind of felt like it was a scene?”

“Straight off the silver screen,” Alexander finished pressing a gentle kiss to John’s forehead, “I know what you mean.”

“I just...” John fell silent and looked up at the ceiling, thoughts racing.

“John,” Alex whispered, not willing to break the calm that fell over both of them, “What are you thinking about?”

“It’s really cheesy,” he whispered back.

“Well now you have to tell me.”

John sighed and looked back at his love’s face, at the bags under his eyes that might never go away, at the exhaustion that settled into his bones long ago, at the love that filled his eyes. “I never thought I’d find someone for me. The one everyone dreams of finding,” he finally said.

Alexander smiled at the love of his life, “I waited a long time for you. It’s strange, I know. I mean I flirted with a lot of people and been on dates, I’ve never denied that. But I’ve only ever been in one relationship before I met you. Then… you had the nerve to show up in that hospital room when I was at my weakest point and… I could finally breathe. You make me speechless but I can’t stop talking.” John snorted at that and Alex laughed, “You know what I mean.”

“It’s the real thing,” John said simply.

“I never thought I’d find it. Growing up in Nevis and then coming here… I was waiting for that moment that I’d finally die.” John froze at Alexander’s words, “but then… my life is in your hands, love. It’s yours, completely. I’m yours.”

“Well… I’m basically your doctor. So, I’d assume so.”

Alexander laughed and buried his face in John’s hair to hide his watering eyes, “Yes but that’s not what I meant. I never meant to live past 20. I had dreams yes but… I never thought I’d get so much time. I’m yours. All of me, my life, everything I am, all that I have. Yours. If you’d have me.”

John tightened his arms around Alex, “Are you proposing, Alexander?”

“Not yet. One day definitely but… not now. I just want to be in this moment in time, with you.”

“We can stay here as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first ever published fanfic. I usually just write them for my friends and send it to them. I JUST FIGURED OUT ITALICS ON HERE. I actually did some research for this on hospitals and nurses and found some interesting slang. Honestly, I'm sorry it's so long. I just started writing and really couldn't stop. Anyway, I hope you all have fantastic days/nights!


	2. Find The One That I'll Spend Forever With

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_John stood in front of King’s Diner, staring up at the print that graced the windows. “This was a bad idea,” he thought to himself, “he’s not coming. I should just go home before I embarrass myself further.” He shivered and, before he could stop himself, pulled open the door and walked inside. His eyes scan the tables and before he could be disappointed he heard, “John! Over here!”_

_He turns and there’s Alex, sitting in the corner booth, fingers nervously tapping the table top then waving when John makes eye contact. John makes his way over and slides in the seat across from him, “Am I late? I’m so sorry.”_

_“No no, you’re fine,” Alex quickly assures him, “I’m just early.” He shrugs, without actually saying how early he is._

_“Have you ordered yet?” John questions while shrugging off his coat, the numbness finally seeping out of his bones from his time standing outside._

_Alex shakes his head, “I was waiting for you actually. Um, they should be back around any minute. I told them I was waiting for someone.” He says, wringing his hands._   
_John smiles at him, “alright. Are you okay? Do we need to go back to the ER?”_

_Alex laughs, “No. I mean, yeah I’m okay. No, I don’t need to go back to the ER.” He rubs the back of his neck, “normally I’m way better with words than this.”_

_“Hey if somethings going on, you can tell me,” John says, placing his hand on top of Alexander’s on the table._

_He takes a deep breath, “I didn’t think you’d come.”_

_John’s taken aback to say the least, “What?”_

_“I specified it was a date right?” John nods and he continues, “I know you agreed but I thought you just didn’t want to hurt my feelings and maybe you wouldn’t come or you’d climb out the bathroom window halfway through.”_

_“Has someone climbed out the window halfway through one of your dates?”_

_He frowns at Alexander’s shrug, “Alex, I’m not climbing out the window. It’s way too cold for that.” Alex smiles slightly at the joke, “And even if it wasn’t, I still wouldn’t do it. I like you a lot.”_

_Alexander slowly turns his hand over so John has the time to pull away and, when he doesn’t, gently holds John’s hand in his, “I like you a lot.”_

_John looks down, “I didn’t think you’d come either.”_

_“You really thought I wouldn’t come?” He responds, shocked._

_John nods, “I stood outside for a few minutes, in the snow, trying to convince myself that it wasn’t worth getting hurt and embarrassed but… it didn’t work.”_

_Alexander rubs his thumb over John’s bruised knuckles, “I saw you outside.”_

_“You did?”_

_“I was hoping you’d come in but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to rush you in case you’d change your mind.”_

_John starts laughing and, soon enough, Alex joins in. “I can’t believe we both thought the other wouldn’t show.” John says, the laugher slowly dying down._

_Alex nods, “I’m glad you came.”_

_“Me too.”_

_Soon the waitress comes for their orders, and the look she gives Alexander proves to John that he’s been there for a while and she’s happy that John arrived. Alexander glances sheepishly at John and shrugs while John just smiles and squeezes his hand._

_Eventually the crowd in the 24-Hour Diner dies down and it’s the two of them and a few employees sitting in near silence. John looks outside and his eyes widen in shock. He immediately looks at his phone. “What is it,” Alexander questions, noting his surprise._

_“It’s midnight,” John says, looking back up at him, “we’ve been here for six hours.”_

_Alexander laughs, “I’m more surprised that they haven’t kicked us out yet.”_

_“Well… We have been buying things,” he points out, chuckling._

_“You are correct,” he looks around and back at John, “we should probably head out,” he says reluctantly._

_John nods and stands up, their linked hands pulling Alexander up with him. They stare at each other for a few moments before John opens his wallet and takes out the $40 he always carries with him and places it on the table. “We’ve been here awhile and I think she deserves it,” he says in explanation of the tip. Alexander shrugs in response and follows John outside._

_They stand outside, looking out at the street and holding hands, “I don’t want this to end.” John whispers._

_“It doesn’t have to,” Alexander replies, looking over at him._

_A few moments of silence pass before John responds, “we can’t stay out here all night.” The moon and stars appearing brighter than the lights from the diner behind them._

_“I know… I mean Us. We don’t have to end, if you want,”_

_John nods, looking down at his feet in silence._

_Alex, looking for some way to keep the conversation going, “You never told me how you got the bruises on your knuckles.”_

_John laughs in surprise and looks at his knuckles, “I punched Jefferson. I don’t know if you know him, but Thomas Jefferson. I didn’t expect his face to be so hard.”_

_“I definitely don’t want us to end,” Alex says before pushing John against the wall and kissing him._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked around at King’s Diner, as Alex told him about how he finally won the case against Jefferson.

“John, are you okay?”

“The diner hasn’t changed in 6 years. I think the booths are the exact same as well,” John says in lieu of answering his question.

Alex nods, “Yeah you’re right. It’s kind of nice though, I mean it’s the exact same booth from our first date that we’re seating in right now. I wonder how many first dates have happened in this exact spot.”

John shrugs and reaches across the table for Alex’s hand, “My money’s on at least one hundred.”

“Definitely more than that.”

“But at least one hundred.”

Alex laughs and nods, “Okay yeah, at least one hundred.”

The conversation flowed easily between the couple. Simple things involving the weather to deeper topics involving John’s PTSD from nursing and Alexander’s depression. After everything they’ve been through together, they’ve come out on the other side stronger and closer. They didn’t have to do it alone.

Alex glances at the time after getting the tip from his wallet, “Hey… do you want to get out of here?”

John looks at the time as well, “Yeah… midnight’s pretty late for an old man.”

Alex throws a penny at him, “I’m younger than you!”

“But you act older!” John replies, laughing.

Alex rolls his eyes and, after placing the tip on the table, drags John outside with him.

“Why are you in such a hurry, Alexander?” John says, coming to a stop next to him in front of the diner.

“I just… didn’t want to miss the stars. It’s nice out,” he replies, hands in his pockets.

John looks up at the night sky, the occasional snowflake cascading down, “Yeah, it’s nice. It’s kind of like déjà vu isn’t it? Me standing here with you, outside the diner. ”

“The moon and stars seem brighter than they are.”

Their hands brush and silence falls between the two as they look up at the sky.

“Actually,” Alexander says, interrupting John’s thoughts. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Whatever it is, the answer’s yes.” John replies quickly, not even thinking about it.

Alexander laughs, “You don’t even know what it is! I could’ve asked you to help me hide a body.”

John shrugs, “Still would’ve said yes.”

Alex takes a deep breath and John only turns to look at him when he whispers his name.

“Alex,” he manages to whisper in shock as he sees Alex on one knee in front of him.

“I prepared a speech,” he said, fidgeting with a paper clutched tightly in his hands, “but I don’t think I need it.” He puts it back in his pocket and takes John’s hands instead.  
“John… I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. We’ve been through so much together. You make me feel like I’m not alone and I couldn’t imagine being by anyone else’s side and I can’t stand the thought of you being by anyone else’s.” John huffs a laugh at that and Alex smiles before continuing, “You’re the love of my life and, dammit,” he rubs at his watering eyes, “I’ve found the one I want to spend forever with. I don’t know if you feel the same way-”

“I do feel the same way, Alex. I want to spend forever with you,” John whispers.

Alexander smiles, “this is where we first kissed. Out here in the moonlight and I can’t picture doing this anywhere else.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. He opens it, revealing a simple, yet gorgeous, ring, “John Laurens… Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first ever published fanfic. I usually just write them for my friends and send it to them. I had the flashbacks in italics in Microsoft Word but I guess italics doesn't exist here. Honestly, I'm sorry it's so long. I just started writing and really couldn't stop. Also, I didn't have anybody edit so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes! Feel free to leave song requests and I'll see what I can do :) Anyway, I hope you all have fantastic days/nights!


End file.
